


breathless

by nolongerhuman000



Series: Hinata harem [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu being shy, Hinata Harem, M/M, Multi, Ramen date, after the game date, twins- Osamu/Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerhuman000/pseuds/nolongerhuman000
Summary: Captain Kita manage to set a dinner date between the twins and Hinata Shoyo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: Hinata harem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	1. Osamu x Shoyo x Atsumu

**Author's Note:**

> just fluff.

After the game where Inarizaki lost their first match, the twins manage to get Hinata Shoyo to have dinner with them with the help of their Captain Kita.

They headed back to their own hotel and change to their casual clothes before meeting Shoyo to a small ramen shop just near the stadium.

" why do you need to wear that 'Tsumu? are you trying to date him? " Osamu was wearing a black tee with his usually jeans.

" do I need an actual reason to wear something good? " he was eyeing his twin, he's wearing cologne which was unusual.

" well I never said anything about it being good. " he smirked, annoying Atsumu.

" well you reeked! did you drink the bottle of cologne or what? you tryin to suffocate my future spiker huh? " Atsumu doesn't want to eat with Osamu since he know that he'll be embarrassing him in front of Shoyo.

" talk about being possessive-" he flicked Atsumu's forehead, " let's go or he'll end up waiting for us. " they did let their Captain know they'll be going out for a bit to meet up with Karasuno's number ten.

" and since you're older, act like one." was Captain Kita said, reminding them to behave when they're out in public.

Osamu normally brings enough cash for dinner but Atsumu was panicking that he ended up withdrawing too much he's now worried he'll end up buying Shoyo everything he wants.

it was a very small place and they can easily spot Shoyo's ginger hair from the crowd. Atsumu rushes to greet him.

" Shou-kun, sorry we're late. Did you wait long? " Osamu who rarely sees his twin to be this nice is really confused on what Shoyo did to his twin brother out in the court.

" I didn't! I just got here! I was a bit lost-" he said politely, but he seems to be someone who's never late on anything.

Osamu move closer, when Hinata saw him and then looked at Atsumu he couldn't hold of the giggle. " woah.. I rarely see twins and you look sooo good. " he immediately regretted being too honest, he went red.

" Don't flatter him too much or he'll end up having a much bigger head than what he already has-" his disparaging comment seem funny for Shoyo.

" Oh I doubt that! Miya-san one of the best Highschool setter! " being twins they refuse to be called by their last name so Atsumu smiled in response and then looked at Shoyo.

" You can just call me Atsumu, shou-kun. I think we've passed the formality by now. " Heck, he even started calling him by his first name on their match.

" ehh.. you're still a year older so.. Atsumu-san should be okay, right? " when Shoyo smiles, his eyes would do the same making him looked so cute.

" or you can just call him dummy and call it a day." 'Tsumu glares at him,but Shoyo was too polite for that. They went inside and got a table for four since it was more convenient that way.

When Shoyo occupied the table first, it was automatic for them to fight over who gets to sit beside him, which Shoyo fix by having them sit together.

" We're going to watch the game tomorrow Shoyo-kun so make sure you win okay? " Atsumu was playing with the salt shaker when he said this.

" Of course! I hope we can play again like a practice match or something but it's a bit far though-"

  
" or we can meet halfway. " Atsumu added.  
" sure that's something we can do-"  
" you excited for this match? " Osamu interrupted their little bubble, he nodded, explaining how they're rivals and all about their coaches being old time friends.

" so you've played them and never won? not even once? " Atsumu find it difficult to believe that.  
" the more reason to watch it 'Tsumu. " Osamu was waiting for the ramen to be serve on their table.  
" how did you find this place? "  
" mhm.. Osamu knows a lot of great places around here, maybe tomorrow we can eat after your match.. "  
" ohh.. like a date? " Atsumu choke on his water.  
" heh, I'm sorry! did that startle you Atsumu-san? "

Atsumu saw Osamu looked At Shoyo before settling for a shy smile; " so you want to date us both? isn't that being a bit greedy? " Shoyo was about to say something but their table was set.

" save by the bell! thank you for the food!" just like Osamu with food, he eats like he hasn't eaten for days, praising it like it was heaven's gift.

" we can try another place tomorrow Shou-kun I'm sure you'll like that too! " Osamu gets more excited for dinner tomorrow while they're still having dinner right now.

" we could, I hope Captain will let me go again though, Kageyama was scolding me non stop!"

" I bet he's just jealous, that tobio-kun is too honest about his feelings. " Atsumu can't blame him, he wants Shoyo's attention like air and he just met him today.

" noooo! he just thinks I don't know my way around here and that I'll end up getting lost-" he was frantically denying it.

" well you did. " Osamu pointed out.  
" ahh.. yeah I did. It was fun though- exploring, getting lost. " the twins imagine small Shoyo asking random strangers like he's a small child who just got separated from his mom.

" well don't worry we'll make sure you get back to your hotel safely. " Big brother Osamu said.  
" I'm sure I'll be fine! it's a long way from your hotel I bet! "  
" don't be stubborn Shou-kun. " Atsumu warned him, his lips pressed when Shoyo pouted he's just about to apologize and blind Osamu so he can't see Shoyo being this cute.

" Don't loooook Osamu!!!! " Atsumu was covering his twins eyes.  
" what the hell! you scared me to death you idiot!"  
Shoyo almost jump from his chair with his sudden outburst.  
" what happened? what happened? " he was looking around but the place was pretty much quiet, Atsumu was the only one panicking.

" stop making an ass of yourself 'Tsumu! get a hold of yourself idiot! or this will be the last time you'll be seeing lil Shoyo again." Osamu is pissed, he almost choke on his food.

" don't look at him directly!" he hissed.  
" why the hell not? he's as good as mine as he is yours." of course Osamu feels confident that Shoyo would prefer him, everyone has.  
" the hell you talking about, if shoyo finds out how evil you truly are.. " Shoyo cleared his throat to get their attention, they both looked at him the same face with the same embarrassed expression.

" you okay down there? I thought you've been eaten while I wasn't looking-" he clearly has no idea how cute he is. Kita would surely would want to pet him.

" Atsumu is just having an aneurysm, don't mind him too much I sure don't; and given I have to eat, sleep, and breathe the same air with him everyday I say I'm pretty much used to it-" Osamu has continue with his ramen and gyoza not looking at Atsumu's scowling face.

" Atsumu-san just really shy but he's too cute to not be notice, Osamu-san is more outspoken and really nice too! " Osamu almost cringed upon hearing what Shoyo said, not about him being nice.

 ** _The word Atsumu being shy is not possible_**.

When dinner ended, they insisted to walked Shoyo back to his hotel which wasn't that far from where they're staying at, which made them wonder why Shoyo arrived first given that their Hotel was much closer to the stadium.

When they got to the inn, Shoyo took out two separate keychains with their jersey number on it.  
That explains it, Shoyo went out to get them some souvenirs.  
" I'm not really good at picking souvenirs but I hope you can use them or something-" Atsumu look at it and took out his phone.  
" Let's take a photo Shoyo-kun? "  
" Sure! you can add me on my ***** account too! "  
Osamu knows Atsumu would be an ass and cropped him out of the picture before posting so he took out his phone too and made sure that Shoyo was clinging to him.

" Take a good night rest Shou-kun, I'll cheer for you tomorrow." He was hesitating before hugging him briefly and kissing his forehead, which made the middle blocker looked at him before squeezing his back.

" Thank you for dinner Atsumu-san! " he releases him, giving Osamu an opportunity to give him a bear hug lifting Shoyo off the ground.

_**what a total show off.** _

" Thank you for this-" he attached the keychain to his keys, giving Shoyo a quick peck on the cheeks before putting him down.

When Shoyo went inside, Atsumu was still looking at the same spot where Shoyo stood.  
" let's go back ' Tsumu, Captain will begin to worry. " he nodded, still replaying how the day started and how it ended.

  
" Do you think Shou-kun likes me 'Samu?" growing up with him, Osamu knows that Atsumu doesn't care if strangers or even his own team mates hates him as long as he knows he's doing everything for the team.

But hearing him asked him this makes him re-think of wanting Shoyo for himself.  
" mhm.. I guess so. " Atsumu smiled, playing with the keychain on his other hand.  
" tonight wasn't so bad after all. " They won't be able to play but not every battle needs to be won today.

_Perfect timing is everything._

" how did the date go? " Suna was with Kita when the twins arrived. Atsumu went on his usual denial that it wasn't a date, not with Osamu with them. Suna ignored him and asked Osamu.

" dinner was fun, specially with Atsumu trying to impress Shoyo with his attitude, So I'll just leave that to your imagination. " Suna started laughing not with Osamu's but with Atsumu's indignant expression.

" the hell? don't you dare come near shoyo-kun, you are banned from ever approaching him! " Kita smiled, looking fondly at a love struck Atsumu. He didn't expect that, Atsumu was all about volleyball, he didn't even spare any attention to any girls who would give him gifts or asked for his phone number. Because for Atsumu Miya Love is a distraction.

" I'm pretty sure Atsumu did his best, you didn't treat him with dessert? " Atsumu frowned,remembering that when he tried to do so Shoyo politely decline and promise to treat them out next time.

" He said he needed to go back since Tobio-kun has been calling him." Expect Atsumu to notice this.

  
" Are they dating or something? " Suna notice his team mates sudden irritation for Karasuno's setter.

  
" I don't think so-" Osamu answering the difficult Question his twin brother couldn't answer.

  
" well.. just give it time and maybe next time you won't need Osamu to help you out on the next date." was Osamu helping him out? he didn't expect that, all throughout the day He was so sure that his twin was trying to win Shoyo over.

He smiled, still beside himself giving Osamu some candy he purchase earlier.

  
" you can have this. " and he left them, too embarrassed to say thank you. Kita, Suna and Osamu was left staring at his retreating back when they got to their senses they started laughing at how innocent Atsumu is and how much he can change just for Shoyo.

After Showering, he received a text message from small lil Shoyo.

[ **shou-kun** ]

 _thank you again for dinner!!_  
 _r u sleeping now? goodnight_!

Even in text Atsumu can tell that Shoyo is smiling right now and fidgety while typing this, he was using the towel to dry his hair when he saw Osamu posted the photo of them together with a caption " _me, my idiot twin and his future partner."_

it's like a engagement announcement or something ,fucking Osamu! but it did made him smile, stupidly happy. Seeing Shoyo all happy not minding talking and eating out with two strangers from the other side of the country.

Before answering Shoyo's text, He went to Kita's room first checking if he can asked him for something to reply that would make him more mature and witty.

" mhm.. just keep it short.. and sweet. like _goodnight shoyo-kun i had a great time see you soon!_ something like that. "

" he sound so desperate for another date-" Aran said " just _say goodnight Shoyo, had a great time. see you around_. "

" Is atsumu some sort of stalker to you?? " Osamu hearing their noises on the other room came in to check what the noise is all about.

" how about you just tell him _i miss you already_. " Atsumu looked at whoever suggested that and choke him to death, but when Captain Kita suggested it Atsumu guess that he can just say that.

[ **Atsumu.M** ]

_about to sleep Shou-kun, have to say I miss you already._

he put his phone down, he can feel his ears ringing. his face hot and his entire body sweating.,it didn't help that his team mates was staring at him like he was under death row.

he felt the phone vibrated, Shoyo sure reply fast.

[ **shou-kun** ]  
 _you do??? 😳 i sorta miss you too_

Atsumu dropped his phone, his knees feels weak. He didn't expect for Shoyo to reply like that, was he dreaming? did he passed out while taking his shower? did he die?

" what the hell are you spacing about 'Tsumu??? " Osamu took the liberty to shake him awake, retrieving his phone who survive being dropped on the floor without a scratch, when the older Miya read Shoyo's replied He started laughing; Atsumu who's socially awkward an inept is now receiving the same kind of affection he's giving out.

" Shoyo just killed Atsumu, let's pray for his soul. it was a major hit, he didn't survived it. " He covers Atsumu's face with the towel he was using, Kita was eyeing the phone suspiciously but was too polite to even ask how Shoyo replied.

Maybe he'll try and ask Osamu for Shoyo's number, He's a nice kid and also hard working, when Atsumu's phone vibrated that somehow made him regain his senses because he immediately grabbed it from Osamu.

[ **shou-kun** ]

 _r u mad?_ 😧

He hasn't replied so he unintentionally made Shoyo worry, panicking on what to reply he looked around seeing Captain Kita as the most sensible and reliable one he asked for Guidance.

he showed his phone, Kita was surprised that Shoyo misses Atsumu too. So the feelings much be mutual between the two, otherwise he won't be this affectionate.

" Atsumu, you can't always asks me for things to say- what exactly do you want to tell Shoyo? think about it hard." That should be enough to encouraged him to be more vocal and honest.

He nodded slowly, taking his phone back and replying to Shoyo right away.

[ **Atsumu.M** ]

_I'm not mad. I was too shocked to reply_

[ **Shou-kun** ]

_shocked about?_

[ **Atsumu.M** ]

_that you miss me too?_

[ **Shou-kun** ]

 _heh, well I did. what you gonna do about it?_ 😏

_A wink. a fucking wink. Hinata Shoyo just sent a wink, just imagining him doing that in person makes Atsumu more flustered than he already is_.

" goodnight everyone, I need to die somewhere else." and left the room, phone at hand with his face so hot you can fry an egg.

when he was back at his room, he counted from one to five before replying again.

[ **Atsumu.M** ]

_what a brat. so you want to date me?_

he didn't mean to sound rude or arrogant but when he read it loudly he sounded like an asshole.

[ **Shou-kun** ]

 _is that how you ask someone to go out with you Atsumu-san_?

He wasn't aware that he was biting his lips, too anxious to respond. he wanted to ask him nicely but he always sound rude.

[ **Atsumu.M** ]

_no, I usually ask them out for dinner and ask them in person.. so Can I see you again tomorrow?_

A few seconds passed before he felt the familiar vibration on his phone.

[ **Shou-kun** ]

 _Yes_.

_**Atsumu Miya.exe. stopped working.** _


	2. Kita Shinsuke x Hinata Shoyo x Osamu & Atsumu Miya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Captain Kita isn't immune to Shoyo's charm.

After three sets, Captain Kita Shinsuke a third year and their wing spiker watched as the final ball hits the floor unreturned by their Team. He doesn't doubt their skills to win, but He didn't expect for Karasuno to win. 

another thing he wasn't expecting is for Atsumu Miya their Setter and Osamu's twin to be infatuated with Karasuno's middle blocker. He can tell how much Atsumu looks at him during the match, but he would be too stubborn to really do something about it. 

so it would really be up to him to help Atsumu out, after the game Kita found himself in the bathroom with no other than Hinata Shoyo himself. He looks at him frantically, he looks tired but that was expected. 

" Hinata Shoyo, I'm Kita Shinsuke-" He extended his hand, it's a bit awkward,he's too formal given the time and place but he wants to know if Hinata Shoyo is someone who's good enough to be with their setter. 

" Kita-senpai uhm.. or Captain Kita..? " he took his hand, and Shoyo's hand was firmed and warm, a bit rough something that didn't go unnoticed by Kita,probably from practicing. Something Atsumu would really love about him,they share the same passion for volleyball.

" Congratulations, You sure gave us a hard time." He literally lit up like it was Christmas time, smiling so genuinely that even Kita was speechless for a minute. 

" It was a group effort! and oh.. you are so amazing with your receives! I'm working on mine too! you have such amazing team work and uhm.. Miya-san's spikes and his twin are both amazing.. " he was nervous. 

his compliments wasn't for pity, he genuinely meant every word he said. Kita can now understand why Atsumu can't help but be drawn to him,he's warm and Atsumu Miya, even if people say that he's an asshole Kita knows he's sensitive and deserves to be love and be cared for.

" I'm sure they'll both be happy you think about them that way, Hinata-kun do you think you'll be able to spend some time and have dinner with them? "

" with who...? " he was confused with the invitation probably he must have heard it wrong. 

" with Atsumu and Osamu? " Hinata Recalls Atsumu's declaration that he will be setting for him. The number one setter in highschool wanting to set for him makes him too giddy and excited not that he doesn't thinks that Kageyama's setter skills is any lesser but having someone who wants to set for him without him asking is something unheard of. 

" they want to be friends.. with me? " Kita was unsure if Atsumu would be happy to just be a friend, but nonetheless friendship will always be a strong foundation of a great relationship. 

" Yes. so.. Can I get your number so once you have permission from your Captain they'll meet you much later? " He nodded slowly, ducking his head a bit low and saying how much a great it was before leaving first. 

**_______________**

" you did what-? " when Aran heard what Kita did he was in a state of absolute worry not for the twins but for Hinata Shoyo. He knows the twins the longest and he knows how Atsumu behaves, although Osamu might be much nicer than his older twin but Aran still worries. 

" You did see how Atsumu looked at him right? " Kita was folding his shirt, waiting for Aran to understand his intention. 

" I did, but.. Atsumu doesn't really know how to date.. let alone carry out a conversation to make someone like him. " which was again a fact, Atsumu doesn't really give a fuck if people dislike him as long as he sets the ball in favor for his spikers that's good enough for him. 

For Atsumu,dating is a waste of valuable time that he can use on practicing, and looking at Karasuno and it's team captain I'm sure they'll be too overprotective to their first years. 

" I'm sure Osamu can help him out. " Kita knows that Atsumu would throw a fit if he's the only one going to dinner, he doesn't trust himself much to not be a complete idiot in front of others. 

" I'll help him with what...? " Osamu has now change to his post match shirt, hair a bit disheveled but he still looks intimidating. 

" I got Hinata-kun's number for Atsumu-"   
Osamu waited for the joke but it seems like their Captain wasn't joking. 

" uhm.. what for? " He knows his twins fascination with the middle blocker but what got Kita,their Captain to be so invested that he even went out of his way to get Atsumu another chance to talk to a rival.

Kita looked at him,and the way he does so makes Osamu remembers that one time when Kita calls him,voice low and Osamu swore he almost did something inappropriate to their Captain if Atsumu didn't interrupt them.

" it's just dinner Osamu, you'll help him this much right?" It wasn't an order,more of a favor coming from him.

"I..Uhm..I guess so..but you know how Atsumu gets- he's an idiot." Suna who was just beside them started to laughed, ofcourse he'll find it funny. Suna who'd take a picture whenever they start fighting or if they ended up being punished by Kita.

" why are you bad mouthing me you dummy?" Atsumu was already scowling,his hair in a mess and his face wet.

" I'm not- I'm just telling the truth." He immediately ducks out as 'tsumu tries to grab him,but one look from Kita made him quiet.

" Osamu,do you want to text him first? I'm sure he'll be ecstatic since he was admiring your Spikes-" Osamu knows he's a great spiker,but having someone else, another team and someone who just beat them said that he felt strange. He looked at the Captain checking his mood.

" well- Atsumu wants to be his setter someday so he's good too I guess.." 

" who are you talking about..?" Atsumu doesn't like being kept in the dark, Osamu never keeps a secret from him and He does the same. Good or Bad,they never lie to each other.

" Hinata Shoyo." Atsumu must be hearing things,Osamu just said something about his future spiker.

" huh? What are you saying?" Osamu looks at him,clears his throat and yelled at him " HINATA SHOYO." _Oh..oh_. he wasn't daydreaming they were talking about Shoyo-kun.

" hey,I saw him first. He's mine." Osamu rolls his eyes at him before flicking his forehead.

" As if what you say can really stop Him from Liking me." Of course,people prefers Osamu. He's much nicer,or he's the much better twin but Atsumu doesn't care; Shoyo would want a setter. And Osamu isn't one.

" Are you a setter Osamu?" He's the best,and Shoyo only deserves the best. Kageyama's lucky he's letting him play with Shoyo for the next two years,but Atsumu will have his turn. 

" Have you ever said thank you to Captain you dick? He's the one who asked for your spiker's number-" Osamu tries to get Atsumu's attention again by waving his hand in his face.

" why do you look like you've been planning a murder Atsumu?" Suna was curious what could possibly be interesting for Atsumu to stake his claim on someone.

"I'm not! I'm just focusing-uhm..Thank you Captain for getting his number-" Shoyo would be having another match tomorrow and he's excited to see him play again.

" So..who's texting Hinata? Or do you want me to just text him first?" Atsumu looks at Osamu, he doesn't have to say it but his twin knows what he needs.

" I'll text him first Captain." He knows Atsumu can't start the conversation he's built like that,Osamu was the lesser of two evils;Atsumu looked over his shoulder,excited about the idea of being able to talk to his future spiker.

"Tell him I said hi 'Samu and uhm if he wants to eat dinner with us later and that We'll be watching his next game and uhmm.." Osamu growl at him.

" calm the fuck down Atsumu,don't sound too needy-" he started typing.

[ **Osamu.M** ]

_Hey Hinata,this is Osamu will you be free dinner tonight_?

They waited for his reply,Atsumu pacing trying to regain composure. Osamu was wondering if Hinata would ever reply,being that dating someone older and someone from a different school is definitely hard.

[ **Hinata.S** ]

_hello Osamu-san, Captain said I can go!_   
_Where do u want to eat?_

Atsumu was like a kid who's about to ride the ferris wheel for the first time he was giddy and was yanking his twin to reply faster.

" don't choke me!I'm trying to remember the place near the stadium-" he was worried that Hinata might get lost,they could pick him up at his hotel.

[ **Osamu. M** ] 

_i know a place near the stadium, it's a small ramen shop, do you wants us to come get you?_

[ **Hinata. S** ] 

_it's okay! Captain will help me with directions and all so I'll see you both later?_

  
When Atsumu read that, Kita saw his smile. a genuine smile from absolute happiness not related to volleyball, well almost. 

" look at that-" Kita said to Aran, Suna smiled a bit knowing Atsumu for quite some time he rarely see this side of him. and he's glad that he manage to get Shoyo's number for Atsumu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep on imagining Kita looking speechless as Shoyo master of compliments and all genuine happiness showers him with the all deserve compliments.


End file.
